


Defenders Of the Universe

by TheInternet



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Canon Autistic Character, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Hes in the fandom too, Langst, M/M, Violence, Yo my dad helped me with this, it runs in the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: The Power Rangers meet the Paladins and some personalities clash and others thrive. But with a new threat on the rise, will they work out their differences?





	1. Chapter 1

“So, can you run that by me again?” Zack asked, nonchalantly. The team was in the control room of the spaceship talking to Zordon. They were all skipping Saturday detention in favor of an emergency meeting Alpha commenced. They would probably get an extra 5 Saturdays tacked onto their detentions.

“Zack! Listen!” Kim huffed.

“He said that they fixed up the spaceship.” Trini replied, rolling her eyes. “Also that there’s a distress signal in space on a planet  _ somewhere _ .”

“Precisely, Yellow Ranger.” Zordon confirmed, “My team helped people all over the universe and we need to keep that going. You five will be going to the planet Tek’ha. A hostile alien army has been extracting all of their natural resources and has enslaved the planet’s residents. We are getting involved because they might run across the planet’s crystal.”

“They take crystal equals bad for everyone. Got it.” Zack said.

“Can I ask a question?” Billy asked before continuing at Zordon’s nod, “How do we pilot the spaceship? Are there any safety hazards?”

“Relax Billy, Alpha is going to do all the work.” Jason assured.

“I am?”

“Yes.”

“Enough of this idling around get in your seats at the helm. Alpha, start the ship up and initiate the cloaking sequence. We  _ cannot  _ be seen.” Zordon ordered.

The five teenagers strode off to where they had previously seen them from other visits. Once in the room, they all morphed into their armor and sat down. The chair latched onto their backs like it did in their Zords.

“Are you ready guys?” Jason asked, looking around the room.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Trini sighed.

“I’m with Crazy Girl.”

“I thought you would stop calling me that!”

“I had my fingers crossed.”

“Ugh, you little-”

“Calm down, stop arguing.” Billy tried to reason, “We’re a team now! Like Justice League.”

“Yeah well Batman and Superman don’t like each other.” Trini fired back.

“Um I beg to differ. They just have clashing personalities!” Kim snapped. “It isn’t canon that they don’t like each other.”

“Wow things are heating up in the DC fandom.” Zack remarked.

“Go suck a dick Zack.” Trini said, annoyed with both Zack and Kim. Kim and her were going to have a chat about the DC heroes.

“I, personally, like Marvel more, but DC is okay.” Billy mentioned.

Kim and Trini whirled on him, ready to tell him that Marvel was inferior to DC when Jason stepped in. Zack was thankful too, due to him taking care of his mom and not being fluent in English when he was younger, he was never able to get into American comics or entertainment.

“Alpha, have you started the ship yet?” Jason asked.

“I’ve….almost…..got...it. There we go! Tek’ha, here we come!” Alpha exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Allura was going over some emergency preparations for if the Galra attacked them while their guard was down. Everyone stood at attention, soaking up every bit of information that was being said. The holograms were up showing the lions going different ways and attacking a central enemy.

“Wow, that’s different.’ Keith remarked. “Lance is a lot more quiet than usual.”

“Obviously. Allura is going over plans. Why wouldn’t I be listening?” Lance questioned.

“You’re usually goofing off or trying to flirt or start something.” Keith listed. Lance rolled his eyes at him.

“Lance, are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself.” Allura asked, concern evident in her eyes.

“I’m fine! I don’t see why I can’t pay attention like a normal person!” Lance snapped.

Allura stared at him in shock, then shifted back to concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance scoffed, “That’s it. I’m out, call me if someone decides to actually go over some battle plans or there’s a distress signal.”

Hunk started after him but Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. “He needs space.” Hunk glared at Keith and held up a sarcastic thumbs up.

Pidge got up from her seat and made her way to the door. Everyone knew that she was going to the pod room to help Coran with some upgrades. Hunk sighed and left to go to the kitchen to prep for dinner. Shiro was on his way out to the training sim when Keith stopped him.

“We’re just stopping because Lance was being a drama queen? At this rate, we’ll get nothing done.” Keith threw his hands up in the air.

“What’s up with you?” Shiro asked, “You’ve been acting up since we found The Blade.”

“My mom is  _ out there _ ! And we’re sitting around, not making any progress on where my mom  _ or  _ Pidge’s family is. Delays like this take away from other time we can spend looking for them.  _ You aren’t doing anything!  _ Lance is able to just walk out and you’re okay with it. It’s like no one cares anymore ever since Zarkon was fucked up.” Keith was panting with rage. “Lance takes away from the team  _ all the time _ . We would probably be better without him.”

Shiro looked at Keith in anger, “Look, we’re doing everything we can, but you can’t blame Lance for everything.  _ You  _ started this and caused Lance to leave. Go walk off your attitude, come back when you’re acting rational again.”

Coran ran in at the moment Keith was going to leave. “There’s been a distress signal coming from a planet named Tek’ha. The Tekarians are a metal based race that house quintons of ore. They have been enslaved and the planet is dying because of the constant strain.”

“Let’s suit up. The others already know, right?” Shiro asked.

“Of course.”

“Good, we’ll meet at the lions when we’re close enough to the planet. Then we’ll roll out from there.” 

The group were all at the lions after the castle had gotten close to the planet for them to fly down without a hitch. They all boarded their lions and flew down, avoiding Galra eyes with the help of their cloaking devices on the lion. Pidge stayed up two days straight installing it on all of the lions.

The group landed in a forest off to the side of the Galra base. Hunk’s voice sounded through the comms, “Uh guys? Somebody else beat us to it.” In front of the Yellow Lion was a massive silver ship. Around it were various bionic animals like the lions.

There was a T-rex, Pterodactyl, Sabertooth tiger, Triceratops, and Mastodon all around the ship. They were different colors too, like the lions. Black, blue, red, pink, and yellow, with different pilots wearing the same color. A group of people stood in a group joking around but also going over plans.

“Why don’t we go over there and see if these guys are bad or not.” Pidge offered up. Everyone agreed and made their way over to the group. Allura caught their attention and held out her hand to Red.

“I am Princess Allura of Altea, and these are the paladins of Voltron.” She stated.

“Paladins of what?” Black said, their arms were crossed and propping their head up. He looked the most relaxed out of the group.

“ _ Voltron _ .” Blue replied, “How does this Voltron work? Give it to me in details, I can remember everything. I’ll give you a couple seconds to think of everything.”

“Uh, well we have these 5 mechanical, spirit-y lions that shoot and stuff. Then they form one big guy called Voltron. He, like, has a sword and shield and a gun and some other stuff we don’t know yet. It’s really cool.” Hunk rambled, “All of us except the princess pilot the lions. We all have own colors too.”

Pink perked up at that, “So we’re not the only ones who have mech things and form into a giant dude, nice to know.”

Yellow side eyed them from where they were standing, “What are your names and are you aliens?”

“I’m Shiro, green is Pidge, yellow is Hunk, blue is Lance, and red is Keith. I’m the black one.”

Blue huffed a ‘no you’re not’ and the group started chuckling. Shiro was confused at what was funny. “We’re from Earth except for the princess. We came to free the people here from the Galra.”

“That’s what the big, bad purple guys are called? We jumped one so he could give us answers, turns out he was just a robot.” Red mused. “We’re from Earth too, by the way. We are Power Rangers.”

There was a beat of silence, “Yeah. I’ve never heard of that in my life.” Lance said, breaking the silence. His team glared at him and Lance shrugged.

Black caught onto the glares, “Don’t fault the man for saying what he’s thinking. We didn’t even know it existed until like 2 weeks ago.”

“Can we know your names?” Keith finally said. He had been standing in silence since his talk with Shiro. His arms were crossed and he visibly was not in a good mood.

“Hold that thought.” Red said abruptly. He pressed a finger to the side of the helmet.

“Hey, Zordon. There’s another group of ‘helpful people’ if you know what I mean. Can we reveal our identity?..... They already told us their names……If they who we are, it'll be easier to assist each other…....Thank you……..Dude, take whatever thing you have wedged up your ass out.”

Black joined in, “But you don’t have an ass!” They high fived.

“What just happened?” Allura questioned.

“Name’s Zack. Our resident wall just got roasted.”

“Did you just use roasted unironically?”

“Yes. Fight me.”

Blue ran over to stop Yellow from RKOing Black.

“Don’t worry, they’re like that all the time. I’m Jason and the leader.”

“I’m Kim and Blue over there is Billy, Yellow is Trini.”

“H-Hello.” Allura snapped out of her shock. She remembered some things she read about Power Rangers, they were a group of heroes that protected the life crystals inside of planets. How were they  _ this  _ disorganized team? “We had a plan to come in from behind and sneak into base, sabotaging everything.”

“We were going to rush them and take it on head-on with our Zords. That way they don’t aren’t prepared and my team and I can get back to Earth in time for our next detention.” Jason replied, “Sneaking in would take too much time.”

Jason checked the time on the planet. “If every 20 minutes here is an hour on Earth then it’s been…..3 hours. Ah shit, it’s almost 8. C’mon guys wrap it up, we’ve got to go if we don’t want our parents to flip shit.”

The group of teens jumped inhumanly high into their Zords and barreled their way through the trees. The black Zord looked like it was racing with the blue Zord, as they were going faster than everyone else.

“I think we should join them. Allura, you should get back to the castle in case the Galra try to capture you.” Pidge suggested.

The paladins entered their lions started after the rangers. They upped their speed when they saw alarms start to blare. Galra soldiers started to flood out of the base and fighters swarmed the sky.

“Hunk! Get the fighters in the air, Pidge go with him! Lance, free the Tekarians! Keith you’re with me, we’re going to help the rangers take out the base!” Shiro ordered the lions went to do their respective jobs. The rangers looked like they were faring well.

Billy was laying down covering fire as Zack destroyed Galra bases. Kim and Trini were taking down fighters in the air. Jason was out of his mech and suplexing Galra everywhere.

‘this was going to be an interesting fight.’ Shiro mused.


End file.
